Shirogi Todochi
|birthdate = March 13th|age = ( ): 21 ( ): 1000+|gender = Male|height = 180 cm (5'11")|weight = 73 kg (160 lbs.)|hair color = Brown|eye color = Brown|sign = Pisces|bloodtype = A+|affiliation = , (Loosely)|occupation = |partner = Kuroji Jirochi|base of operations = |marital status = Unmarried|family = Kinetsu Todochi (Father) Muryō Tamashī (Mother, †)|status = Alive|shikai = Garagarahebi No Ōsama|bankai = Hachūrui No Kōtei}}Shirogi Todochi (しろ義 トド地, Todochi Shirogi) is a Shinigami offspring of a Shinigami father and a Togabito mother, who eventually strengthens himself after going to Hell. Appearence Personality Childhood During his childhood, Shirogi was withdrawn because of his not meeting his family, so he was afraid of making friends or talking with his peers. He was a smart kid, highly observant, but most of the times disobedient. The only person that would talk with him was Yamamoto who brought Shirogi up. Despite the difficulties, he was always mentally strong and ready for everything. Adolescence As a teenagers, Shirogi was still withdrawn and ignorant about other people and became very secretive. He wanted to find information about other people, but he would always conceal personal details. Shirogi used to be very lonely, but independent, always looking for his own peace. Adulthood Before Hell Shirogi was menacing and aggressive in order to show that he is very strong. He was warlike and in favour of fighting powerful opponents. He would also be lonely, but frightening due to his attitude. After Hell Shirogi, after his experience in Hell, continued to be mysterious, but he gains a new friendship, even if he is still secretive. He also becomes peaceful in his mind and gets even stronger both physically and mentally. His will of becoming the strongest ends, as he feels the strongest now. History Shirogi Todochi was born on March 13th from, in the woods outside Rukongai. Nobody had seen his parents and neither did they know the reason why he was left all alone. When he was young, he was found by Genryūsai Yamamoto, who took Shirogi in Soul Society and brought him up there. Yamamoto was like a father to Shirogi. During his childhood, Shirogi never made friends, something that wouldn't hurt him, though. After Shirogi grew up a little, Yamamoto learned that he had extraordinary Shinigami powers and put him under strict training. At first, Shirogi didn't pay much attention, since he thought of him training useless. However, after watching visions of a man in shadows with a rattle snake's tail whispering to him "Say my name...", he decided to train hard with his sword, which would seem very powerful from his perspective. Every night, Shirogi, unable to sleep due to the visions, used to look at the view of the Soul Society from the Sōkyoku Hill. Plot The Appearence Of The Snake arc The Desire For Battle arc The Life-Changing Battle arc The Birth Of A New Legend arc Equipment * Hell Key '(地獄の鍵, ''Jigoku No Kagi): Shirogi obtained this key by achieving a combination of Hell Fire and his Reiatsu. It was given to him by the Guardian of the Gates of Hell. When Shirogi uses it he can move from wherever he is to Hell and vice versa, just by unlocking the gates -he puts the key forward and opens a door in space. It's golden with a black color in the middle. This key has a rhombus handle with a hole in the middle, where a chain is attached. Between the handle and the edge, which has the shape of an axe, two sharp protrusions can be spotted. Shirogi usually has the key hanging from his neck. It is said that whoever has the Hell Key owns the Hell. :: Special Abilities: When someone tries to attack Shirogi and hits the Hell Key a black cero appears striking back the enemy. * 'Hell's Chain '(地獄の鎖, Jigoku No Kusari): Because Shirogi broke the chains that used to hold him in Hell, he decided to take one with him. He wears it across his chest and usually uses it against weak enemies. * 'Sword Case '(剣の場合, Ken no baai): Shirogi's sword case is iron silver with brown leather scraps from place to place.This case can be in a Non-Offense state; the sword is inside it and attached to his belt in a vertical and slightly diagonal way. Otherwise, it can be in an Offense state; Shirogi moves the case while holding the sword and places it in a horizontal and again a slightly diagonal way, benefiting from this position, as he can attack most of the times first. Powers & Abilities Combat '''Master Swordsman: Shirogi has achieved complete mastery over fighting with a katana or a sword. He most of the times uses only one hand to hold his katana/sword. Also, his attacks are rumoured to be unpredictable. * Ryōdan '(両断, ''Bisection): Shirogi doesn't use this technique a lot of times, but when he uses it, his attacks are powerful. He uses it when being very angry as a last resort. * 'Kōgeki-to-kyōfu '(攻撃と恐怖, Attack And Fear): When attacks with Shikai, Shirogi controls the chain and envelops the enemy with it. He then uses it as a whip, striking them down and causing them immense pain due to the pulse created. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: When he strikes the enemy down, a Hell Fire Cero manifests itself in a pillar-like way. * 'Hebi No Me '(ヘビの目, Snake's Eye): Shirogi approaches the enemy in a zig-zag way, while using flash steps or running. When reaching the enemy pretends to hits them in the eyes, making them have illusions because of the fear. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The enemy sees illusions of themselves burning by the Hell Fire. When they are weak they may even pass out. '''Shunpo Master: Shirogi is known to be one of the faster Shinigami. His speed and accelaration are beyond everyone's imagination and he likes combining Hohō with Zanjutsu. Shirogi is also known with his name "Sudden Death", as his enemies hardly percieve him when he is coming for them and then he kills them within seconds. Rumours say that he is as fast as a bullet. * Senka '(閃花, ''Flash Blossom): Moving behind the opponent, Shirogi attacks and seals their '''Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding) and Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) in two rapid attacks. A victim may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back because of the technique's speed, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. * Utsusemi '(空蝉, ''Cast-Off Cicada Shell): Shirogi moves so fast that a clone of himself appears, confusing the enemy. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The clone is able of attacking the enemy. It can be destroyed if it gets hit three times or when Shirogi wants to. * '''Rinkai Suto '(臨界スト, ''Critical Strike): Shirogi moves forward from a long distance with full speed, while turning arround his sword from the back to the front. He moves next to them and slices them, causing huge wounds in the shoulder and the hand (If he is able of killing them, he does by striking them elsewhere on their body). This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: When the enemy gets slices, they feel as if the wound burns them, causing them immense pain. Only Shirogi is able of stopping it. * 'Fukusū No Kōgeki '(複数の攻撃, Multiple Attacks): Shirogi uses flash steps arround the enemy (or enemies), making them multiple slices. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The multiple slices burn and Hell Fire explosions can be caused if Shirogi wants to. '''Master Hakuda Combatant: Apart from his Zanjutsu skills, Shirogi is also great, when considering his hand-in-hand combat skills. He knows multiple fighting arts and when he left for the woods, Shirogi used to train by hitting obstacles and trees, thereby mastering Hakuda. However, he does not like using it. * Tesshō '(鉄掌, ''Iron Palm): An open palm attack that strikes the enemy's face. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: Hell Fire Reiatsu appears on the palm, causing more damage. * '''Sensen Hajiku Ashige (戦線弾く足蹴, Front-flip Kick): Shirogi jumps forward making a mid-air flip and kicks the enemy simultaneously. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The kick becomes engulfed with Hell Fire Reiatsu. If Shirogi lands the hit, then a wide wound, similar to a Zanpakutō's is caused, together with immense damage. If Shirogi does not land the hit, then a Hell Fire Reiatsu wave is unleashed towards the enemy. * Shirogi Special Kick '(しろ義の特別足蹴, ''Shirogi's Special Kick): Shirogi jumps forward, rotates arround himself two times with his leg stretched and before he lands, he strikes them down. This technique is known only by Shirogi Todochi. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: The kicks becomes engulfed with Hell Fire Reiatsu and causes additional damage. '''Kidō Practitioner: As far as Kidō is concerned, Shirogi the basics, as he believes that Kidō is not important for a Shinigami like him. He also does not uses it. Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: Shirogi is so smart that he can come up with different types of attacks and moves when he is during an offensive state or a denfensive one. Abundant Ammounts of Reiatsu: Shirogi has the most powerful Reiatsu in Soul Society, surpassing Kurosaki Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi. At first, Shirogi was not aware of his immense Reiatsu and was not able to control it, but after his experience in Hell, it becomes controllable. * Reiatsu Control: Shirogi balances the flowing reiatsu inside him and tranfers it to a single part of his point. As a result, he fucuses more power to his attacks. * Energy Wave: Shirogi focuses his attack to a single spot unleashing a wave of spiritual pressure. * Reiatsu Earthquake: When Shirogi unleashes his Reiatsu, other people's ground standing arround him not able to withstand it, cracks. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: While this technique is ongoing, the enemy feels burning from the inside, resulting in a highly painful state. * Reiatsu Weakening: Shirogi weakens the enemy's Reiatsu. Nevertheless, he doesn't use this technique often as he wants to compete with his opponent's Reiatsu. :: Hell Fire Reiatsu Empowered: ''Shirogi not only weakens the enemy's Reiatsu, but also absorbs it. * '''The Reiatsu Sense': Because of the immense Reiatsu, Shirogi can close his eyes and see the figures of objects and people around him, but not the details; he sees everything in a black and green color, like his Hell Fire Reiatsu. When he uses this, it helps him concentrate. This is something that only Shirogi can use. Hell Fire Reiatsu Hell Fire Reiatsu utterly empowers Shirogi, making him unbelievably strong and more fast. Ths Reiatsu's power surpasses every realm of imagination and strengthens the classic skills. When he uses it, he becomes engulfed with dark green and gray coloured Spiritual Pressure. (When Shirogi went to Hell, the fire there combined with his Reiatsu. The colour appears to be dark green and gray. This type of Reiatsu is only within Shirogi and nobody else. He is also known as "Hell's Snake".) Zanpakutō Garagarahebi No Ōsama '(ガラガラヘビの王国, King Rattlesnake''): In its sealed form, Shirogi's Zanpakutō resembles an iron long sword with a circular rhombus tsuba, whose edges slightly raise. Shirogi usually carries it in a case attached to his belt on the left side. : '''Shikai: Garagarahebi No Ōsama's Shikai release command is "Dissect" (解剖する, Kaibō suru). The blade becomes enormous with 3 large sharp teeth, the third of which is the biggest. A long handle follows up attached to a long chain -which Shirogi can control, moving, lengthening or shortening it- that ends with a cylinder, resembling a baton. The blade symbolizes the tooth of a rattlesnake and the chain symbolizes the tail. When Shirogi uses his Shikai, his wounds get slightly healed and at the first attack he lands, the enemy gets poisoned, while their strength, speed and stamina is weakened for seconds. * Hebi no kōshō '(ヘビの交渉, ''Snake's Connection): The blade becomes energy-flowing with ranged attacks, like Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsugatenshou during Bankai. * 'Hebi no hitto '(ヘビのヒット, Snake's Hit): The chain lengthens for about two meters. Shirogi strikes the cylinder baton on the ground creating shockwaves. * 'Hebi no kumiawase '(ヘビの組み合せ, Snake's Combination): Shirogi grabs the sword from the handle and rotates it, approaching the enemy. when the cylinder baton hits the grounds energy-flowing shockwaves are created around Shirogi. * 'Hebi no ikari '(ヘビの怒り, '' Snake's Anger''): Shirogi sticks the blade on the ground. Cracks appear, which Shirogi is able of controlling, where energy comes off and explodes. If they surround the enemy, then they are not able to escape. : '''Bankai: The name of the Bankai is Hachūrui No Kōtei (爬虫類の皇帝, Reptiles' Emperor). The moment that Shirogi finishes telling the name of the Bankai, him and Garagarahebi No Ōkuku, which resembles a man with reptile skin, a rattlesnake's tail and torn clothes, switch places; Garagarahebi No Ōsama transfers into the World of the Living and Shirogi goes into his mind fully recovering. : Garagarahebi No Ōsama is insane and does not hesitate to attack, as his skin is impenetrable. The stength of the Shikai's skills quadruples and a new one is made. * 'Garagarahebi no yobigoe '(ガラガラヘビの呼び声, Rattlesnake's Scream): An earthquake is caused and a gigantic rattlesnake appears from within Garagarahebi No Ōsama, attacking differently the enemy, while it can also be controlled. If Shirogi were to control the body of his Zanpakutō during Bankai, then immense power of it combined with the Hell Fire Reiatsu would make him unstoppable and by far one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Quotes * "Madness hadn't dominated me and will never dominate me, because I am its overlord and I unleash it whenever I want to." Trivia * Shirogi shares the same English voice actor as Hawkye from Avengers Assemble * Shirogi shares the same Japanese voice actor as Yagami Light from Death Note